The Things You Do That You Don't Know You Do
by ameo66
Summary: Shino ponders on the lovely girl that been before him whole time, but his bugs take actions.


**This one-shot is actually the third in a story cycle I was writing. All of the pieces are related and linked!**

**Because they have to be my favorite coupling in the whole world...**

**Extremely innocent, yet not**

**3 Things You Do That You Don't Know You Do**

We've been team mates for four years. We train together. Fight together. Complete missions. Even face some fears. (Like talking to a certain blonde boy last year). Even one of us has gone in and out of loving the other intimently on this team. But _she_ rejected him softly, telling him it's nicer to be friends.

Would she do that to me?

I listen to her breath hard. I looked up and saw her up-side down in a tree, practicing taijutsu.

She amazes me. Constantly. Her grace, her growing beauty. Her hard work to surpass her own sister and cousin, just to prove that she has the strength to be clan leader one day for her father. Watching her is always interesting. Her movements are so practiced. Memorized. Thought through.

She seduces me. Her naivness, oh her innocents. Her unknowing seduction could make a monk lose his mind. That is exactly why I am thinking all of this, mind you. I'm Amburame Shino. I am not a pervert. It's just, then I look at Hina...I wanna do things I'm not aloud to do. Stupid teenage hormones, I could live without them you know. Sigh. Oh god. She did not just take her jacket off. And please tell me I am **not** drooling. Man, those...boobs.

"Shino?" oh! She says my name! I shake my head from previous thoughts and respond.

"Yes?" I am so happy she can't see me grinning ridiculously.

"You looked dazed, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sat down on the ground.

She loves everyone. She sweetly excepts everyone for who they are. She doesn't even care Naruto is the Kyuubi that destroyed our village 17 years before. She isn't bothered by Kiba's doggish antics. My bugs never scared her. She was even fine sleeping with them one time, when we were on a mission. Lucky bugs. He could swear that they bragged about it to me when they returned. Kind of perverted, neh?

I watched a butterfly go by. It was a dark blue, with silver tips. Hinata is the first person who comes to mind. I called it over and it perched delicately on my extended finger. It lightly fluttered it's wings, ignoring my watchful eyes.

"Shino, that's a beautiful butterfly." Hinata whispered softly near me. I jumped in my seat, she startled me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But look, it didn't fly away!" She smiled warmly.

I looked back down and saw it was true.

"...right...here." I handed the butterfly to her hand. She sat on her knees, looking at the butterfly. It happily sat on her hand, and fluttered its wings and showed them off to her like it did to me. I smiled beneath my collar as she giggled.

"It tickles."

"The butterfly?" I asked, I didn't understand.

"No, your little friends are crawling around on my back." I watched her pick one up with her free hand. It crawled up her arm and she giggled again. "They're such big explorers." She suddenly blushed a light red.

"...Com'ere guys..." I called them, but I wasn't concentrating, a couple more escaped my grasp to explore the crevices of the kunoichi's body. Sigh. Stupid perverted bugs. I heard a small gasp.

"...the kikaichuu...are...in...my bra." I instantly blushed red. Once again I was happy for owning a collar. She giggled again. "Your bugs are little perverts. They are trying to go places they shouldn't go." Reached down her shirt and got one out. "This is the one that was tickling me."

"Weird, they usually don't get this busy, especially around people they already know. I think that one time you slept with them, they agreed you were warmer than me."

"You th-think?" She blushed again, releasing the kikaichuu and the butterfly. The butterfly flew away, but the kikaichuu returned to me finally. I called them again and most of them came back, I knew at least three were to exploring. She leaned near me.

"May I see your eyes?" She sheepishly smiled, outlining her finger on my glass lense.

"I..."

"Please?" she placed her fingers on the rims, and pulled them away. She folded the glass, looking deeply in to my eyes. Well, what was there any way. "Hmmm...does it hurt?"

"...No, not that I remember."

"It's fasinating."

Wait. Did she says my eyes were _fasicating_? Half the girls in this village would scream in fear. She smiled again. I felt her hand on top of mine suddenly. She was warmer. No wonder they wander. He felt a couple move out from under my sleeve to go up her arm.

"Hey, aren't you h-hot? It's r-really hot you know..." She blushed again.

Now that she said that it was hot. Very hot.

I nodded in agreement and started to take my jacket off. I guess it was fair since she wasn't wearing hers. Damn. No more collar though. I guess I'll make do.

She smiled and giggled again as she removed yet another bug from her shirt.

"I'm sorry, but they just don't want to obey me at all." I sighed, taking one off her cheek. She blushed a deeper red at the contact of my hand. I stroked her cheek again.

"Hinta-sama." Hinata jerked her head, and crashed into me. In the general direction of voice, Neji appeared, grinning slightly. "Behave, your wanted at home in about two hours. I just thought you should know." He left after speaking, and I could have sworn he winked at me. What does he think? I'm going to fool around with Hinata? She's not as foolish as to flaunt her body around. Plus, she has a thing for Naruto, _which is with Kiba the last time my bugs informed me._ I shuddered at the thought.

I felt her squirm in my lap. Oh god. Her hip is rubbing against me, in a place it really shouldn't. I grunted. Must not think dirty thoughts. And above all, I should not take advantage of the situation. Shit. Too late. Currently my hand is residing on her butt. Oops.

She looked up at me. I gulped. Her eyes were just...intreging. I've never looked any one in the eye with my glasses off, other than my family. They were extremely pale lavender.

"Shino-kun...are you alright? I didn't mean to crash into you like that, it's just...just Neji-nii-kun scared me."

I sucked in a lot of breath. She moved against me again. Yipes. She started squirming.

"Iee! They tickle so much! H-How can you live with that on a day-to-day b-bases?" I saw more of my bugs crawling on her. Now I really don't know why they are doing this. It's getting rediculous. The only reason that would rationalize their actions if she was wearing the _perfume of a female_. Oh god, please stop moving on my lap. Hinata finally stopped moving again, after retrieving three bugs from various places.

"You get use to it after a long while. I was raised with with they, sooo...yeah." I replied afterwards.

"I guess...they feel nice...when they a-aren't t-tickling m-me..." she blushed another shade of crimson. Damn her and her innocent-ness. She is going to drive me to a point where I don't think I could even control my self, let alone the bugs. I suddenly relized they were returning, only a few were lingering on her. "Sh-shino-kun, s-sorry I'm being such a bother...I didn't mean to get your kikaichuu all rallied up or anything..." She said this stumbling and slowly. I couldn't keep my eyes off her lips. I only knew she had stopped talking when I found them on my own.

She kissed me.

The bug-freak.

The guy that watches bug 24/7.

She was kissing me in a passionate way, yet not seductive. Innocents was still there. I felt her lean into me, her chest pressing against my own. I groaned. My mind finally clicked and kissed back. I instinctly wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. I suddenly fell backwards, bringing her down on me. But she obviously didn't care. She slipped her tongue through my lips. That was a shock, feeling it travel over my tongue, rubbing the roof of my mouth. I realized then my pants suddenly felt too small. Yipes.

She stopped kissing me, fluttering her eyelashes like the butterfly. And like the butterfly, I watched her.

"Shino...I-I re-really l-llike you alot..." Her cheeks were an undiscovered shade of red, that would only match her. Along with her lips.

"Hinata, I love you."

"I love you." She responded, sheepishly smiling. I felt a bug crawl on my cheek. She giggled, watching it go down neck, only to escape to underneath my shirt. I felt her heart beat on my chest, pulling her closer is all that I could do to continue the moment. She sighed, tracing her finger over the bug's trail.

I kissed her forehead, and she looked at me with those thisle orbs. My father would laugh at me if he were seeing this, course _her_ dad would kill me in a split second. I kissed her on the lips as lightly as I could. Just a brush sent electricity through me. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty and mad. I felt guilty because Kiba wanted her. Mad because Naruto decided to be gay, ironically ending up with Kiba.

The world was weird, nothing I could do about it, I was just another specimen. That liked bugs. And Hinata. And oddly enough, I _could_ mix the two, which probably sounds wrong, but really interesting to me.

I suddenly wondered what she liked. Bugs obviously. That was just another thing about her.

She was so different.

Amazing. Beautiful. Loving.

And I had a long time to list the rest of the things she did that she didn't relized she did every day.

**A/N: I know it was lame, but it was fun doing this from a guy point of view. Still cute, no?**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
